Blood Reunion
by gaara'sgirl666
Summary: A team reunited, old flames rekindled. But what will Akatsuki think when they find out the one they have been looking for is right in front of them? A Hidan/OC story. Violence, strong language, and graphic scenes. Angsty. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

_Konnichi wa! XD Ok so I'm a Hidan fan. No making fun of! He's cool. I thought this would be a cool fanfic. So hopes you enjoys.  
DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto, so quit rubbing it in! anime sob Sorry it's like 1 in the morning and I'm wired. Lols.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So farHidan/OC  
Now read! Thankies!_

**Prologue**

Arashi stood panting. Two male teens stood ready to battle. One held a large three bladed scythe in his hand and the other crouched with his arms crossed in front of his body. The scythe suddenly swung and came flying towards the awaiting opponent. Arashi jumped, flipped in the air and landed a safe distance away. A bow swung around and two chakra created arrows flew the air at the other men. Both cursed and jumped away leaving the arrows to strike the tree before disappearing all together. A hand came flying at Arashi, black veins hanging from the dismembered form. Arashi immediately pulled out a kunai and slashed it.

"Shit." Kakuzu said as he reattached his hand. "Ara not so deep, remember?"

Arashi cringed before returning the bow to its place beside the quiver and the kunai in its pouch."

"Sorry Kaku-chan I got carried away." Arashi walked up to him and gently took the bleeding hand which was reattaching its self to its owner. A hand began glowing with chakra and passed over the wound healing it instantly.

"Nice shot Ara-chan." Hidan said with a grin as he joined his two teammates. Ara let go of Kakuzu's hand and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu snapped. Ara flinched and sighed softly.

"Fuck you." Hidan growled.

"Guys." Ara said softly. Both stopped arguing as she shook the bangs out of her eyes. She stood and started strolling to a shady spot by the waterfall. The two comrades followed and sat next to her as she plopped down against a tree. Almost immediately Hidan's arm snaked out around Ara's waist and she was pulled into his lap.

"Hidan!" Arashi exclaimed. He grinned broadly at her.

"What?" He asked innocently. She fought back a grin herself and shook her mahogany hair out of her eyes again.

"Jerk." She mumbled as she cuddled against his chest. His arms gently cradled her close and Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed making his mask flutter.

"You two could at least try to be more discreet." He mumbled.

"Damn it. We are being discreet. Our fucking clothes are still on aren't they?" Hidan said with a glare to Kakuzu.

"Hidan." Ara said in disbelief as she looked up at him. He grinned.

"Sorry Ara-chan." Ara shook her head. She had almost broken him of his cussing. And as for the other, well it wasn't true since it had never happened so there was no point in arguing with him.

"We should head back soon, especially if you two don't want to be caught." Ara eyed Kakuzu from her position. She sighed and gently pulled out of Hidan's arms.

"Ara." Hidan said as he tried to pull her back. She shook her head.

"We have to go anyway Hidan." He reluctantly released her and the three stood. Arashi turned only to have a hand wrap around her arm. She was pulled back onto Hidan's arms and was suddenly pressed against every hard male inch of him. Before she could protest his lips came and crushed hers in a fiery kiss. He arms automatically snaked up wrapping around his neck and she pressed herself closer.

"Come on you two knock it off." Kakuzu snapped. Hidan pulled away from Ara as she clung to him gasping for breath.

"Fuck you asshole." Hidan hissed back. Kakuzu moved towards him threateningly and Arashi stepped in between them. A hand went to each chest and she pushed them apart.

"Enough of this childish behavior, you are both chuunins act like it. How can you expect to become a jounin next week if you can't even act your ages?" Both stopped and looked down at her. Kakuzu took a deep breath and let it out.

"For your sake I'll try." Kakuzu said as he continued to glare at Hidan. Hidan glared back.

"Me too but Jashin help me I would rather just kill him."

"Good luck with that."

"Guys! Please!" She gave an exasperated sigh and pushed both hard enough they stumbled. "Come on lets go back. She turned and started across the water to disappear into the waterfall. Both teens glared at each other before turning and loyally following after her.

As they entered their village, the Waterfall village, whispers and glares followed them close. Very few appreciated the team. Arashi was the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the village and the other two were considered outsiders. Ara mostly was ridiculed for her loyalty to the two teammates following her but to her it didn't matter. They were two of the most important people to her in the world. But as they continued through all noticed something different. Away with the usual fear that could easily be seen on the villager's faces, now menace, hatred and arrogant smirks were easily seen. One was even bold enough to spit at the two males. Arashi glared daggers at him but didn't react due to the face that both Kakuzu and Hidan ignored it completely. Ara couldn't help but feel uneasy at this turn of events.

As they reached the center of the village jounins and ANBUs surrounded the three teens.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ara demanded. Her father and the village leader stepped forward and her heart filled with dread.

"Kakuzu, Hidan. You are both here by band from this village and are now enemy shinobis. Leave now with no violence and without making a scene and we will let you live." Hidan and Kakuzu stared at the village leader in disbelief.

"On what grounds?" Kakuzu demanded.

"You have both been deemed too dangerous. You are a hazard to this village." Ara's father stated boldly. Ara stepped up to him angry.

"Father no! You can't do this." A hand whipped out and she was smacked across the face.

"Silence! They have darkened our village enough!" He grabbed her arm and thrust her into the arms of two ANBU. They grabbed her and held her still as she tried to fight against them.

"No! Father don't do this please!" The other ANBU spread out with kunai in their hands. Hidan moved forward with his hands wrapped tightly around his scythe but Kakuzu stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You will regret this Senpai; all of you will regret this. My family did nothing but sacrifice for this village. We will have our revenge. Just you wait." Kakuzu turned and started walking away. Now free, Hidan moved forward once again.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said as he paused.

"Hidan no! Just go, just…just go."Ara said in a panic. She didn't want to see bloodshed, especially those of her teammates. Hidan looked her in the eye. She knew what that meant and she nodded slightly. Turning Hidan followed Kakuzu out of the village, the ANBU and jounins watching as they disappeared through the falls.

**Later… **

Arashi had packed lightly. Only taking what she needed. She strapped her bow to her back and jumped through her open window before running quietly through the village and out the secret entrance. She didn't stop until she had reached the cliffs. Standing out in the moonlight, Hidan and Kakuzu were waiting for her.

"Kaku-kun, Hidan." She said happily as she approached them. Sudden Hidan scythe came swinging at her. She dodged sideways and it sunk into the earth where she had been standing. "Hey! What was that for? Hidan, what's wrong with you?" Ara looked up at him but the only thing looking back was cold blank eyes. "What's going on?"

"Go back Arashi." Kakuzu said in a cold voice. Ara looked at him next and readjusted her pack on her shoulders.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny you two." She said as she moved closer. Hidan yanked the hand that held the chain of the scythe and Ara hit the ground. It skimmed by, tearing some of her clothes and flesh. "OW! Hidan…"

"Damn you just fucking go back!" Hidan hissed. Ara cupped her injured arm, trying to stop the blood flow. She looked between the two in disbelief.

"No-no. You can't o this to me. I'm part of the team, if you guys don't belong there then neither do I."

"Now Ara. Don't make us hurt you." Kakuzu growled. She blinked and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Just do it damn it!" Hidan snapped. Ara took a step back, shocked.

"What about me?"

"You belong, we do not. We have never fit in here. You will stay. Now go!"

"Promise me one thing first."

"What?"

"Write me, somehow, I don't care. I just want to know you guys are ok."

"Whatever. Now go back Arashi." Ara cringed and turned to slowly walk back towards the falls.

Hidan watched her go as ever part of his being fought to chase after her. He wrapped his hand tightly around the handle of his scythe and turned away.

"This is for the best Hidan. She will be better off her."

"I hope you are right Kakuzu." Both exiled shinobi turned and bounded down the cliffs, leaving the people, the village and Ara behind.

Ara turned back and watched as the two figures became smaller in the moonlight. She fought back her tears and let the anger inside her consume her being, icing her heart against the world. She looked up at the sky where a full moon stood rightly against the sky.

"I will never forgive you." She whispered.

--  
_Oh noes! Why I write that! shh...you'll see! Sorry still hyper. XD Hope you guys like the prologue. I'll get the next Chapter out soon! Please review. I like the feed back I got with my first story. It encouraged me to continue. Thanks! Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

**Chapter 1**

**5 years later…**

Arashi stood crouched on a tree as she gazed over the land. There was no movement or any sign of humans anywhere, except for her team which was searching the area.

"Captain what do you see?" They said as they all appeared in the clearing below her.

"Nothing. This area is clear. Let's move out to the next sector." She heard a few groans but as she took off the other's turned and followed loyally. As the trees streamed by Arashi ran the information they had received through her head once more.

They were looking for Akatsuki, a new organization that was wreaking havoc on the ninja world. Rumors had been flittering through the villages they sought to rule the world. Little was known about them otherwise.

She shook her head. This mission felt wrong. Everything was off about it. There wasn't enough information. There wasn't enough planning, but orders where orders and missions were all she had left. She continued on, racing with such speed and precision her team had problems keeping up. As they reached the next sector they were to search, Arashi sensed a thickening of chakra in the air, powerful chakra of an unimaginable amount. She stopped abruptly without warning. Her team barely followed suit.

"Damn it Ara-sama, warn us next time." One of them grumbled. She looked back at him and glared at him from behind her tiger ANBU mask. The ninja was silenced, not wanting to say anything further. Suddenly the chakra traces disappeared. Ara's brow furrowed in agitation, something was not right.

"Well well well, look who came to ruin our gathering." The words echoed around them and all ANBU went straight for their weapons prepared to defend. Ara closed her eyes and bowed her head. _Shit._

"Where are they?" One on her team asked as the others continued to search. Ara lifted her hand and pointed at the cliffs overlooking the clearing they were in. Four men stood at the top in long black cloaks adorned with red clouds. One was blue skinned and had shark like qualities. He had a large sword balancing on his shoulder. There was a shorter man next to him. He had a hat on so many of his features where hidden. Another had long blonde hair and appeared to have no weapons. The man next to him was short and seemed hunched over in a weird way. He had a mask covering his own face.

"It's nice to have some little ANBU to play with." The blue ninja said with a toothy grin. He must have been the one to speak before.

"Shut up Kisame."The man next to him said.

"We are going to be late. I hate making people wait." The short Akatsuki by the blonde growled.

"Sasori-Senpai may I please?" The blonde asked.

"Go ahead Deidara." The blonde put his hand out and threw something out at the ANBU and screamed. "Art is a BANG!" The ANBU threw themselves away as a huge explosion occurred, splitting the group in half. _This is so not good. _Ara thought again.

…..

Arashi stumbled against a tree as blood dripped from the wound in her side. She gazed through her face mask at the fallen ANBU. Akatsuki was far more powerful then the council had led on. Of course they had been hoping to only find a couple of them, but it seemed instead they had stumbled onto their lair.

She gazed back across the clearing to her opponent. He had managed to get a few good swings at her with a giant sword that shredded flesh. It had pealed some of the skin on her side, leaving little protection left but bloody meat. His partner, on the other hand, had captured many of her comrades in a genjutsu and there seemed to be no escape for them, except for death that is.

The two Akatsuki had taken the other half of the team. From what Ara could see and here, the ANBU were losing, badly. Her vision blurred a bit and she felt her legs weaken. _Damn_, she thought.

"You are finally feeling it? It's a poison, a special blend a teammate made. You can't fight it." He said with an evil laugh. Ara's eyes widened as she slid to her knees.

"This was suicide." She said out loud. She wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. The blue ninja laughed. She should have known, from the beginning she should have known. Lifting her arms she weakly made hand signs.

"You can't fight it." The blue ninja said. "It's over."

In the last few moments as her heart started to speed she pulled out her last kunai and made four slits running up her arm on her left wrist and across the artery in her thumb. Her blood started to pour even more rapidly to the ground. She finally allowed herself to fall forward, her right hand releasing the kunai and then falling to lie in a puddle of warm blood.

"Kekkei Genkai: Eien Chi no Jutsu." She whispered. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and her last breath escaped as her remaining blood pooled to mingle on the already blood stained earth.

_  
Please review! Whether questions, comments, concerns or otherwise._


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the one who reviewed. Only one though...sob...I would really like input readers. Please. Well...here's the next chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

**Chapter 2**

Kisame laughed as the last ANBU fell. He had been a tough one though, fighting to the last instant. Glancing over, he saw Itachi waiting for him quietly while he cleaned off his katana. Kisame slung his sword over his shoulder and walked over to his partner as Deidara and Sasori made their way over to them.

"That was fun." Kisame said.

"It was time consuming and now we will be late."" Sasori growled. "We should dispose of the bodies and get moving."

"Yeah, I could blow them up, un." Deidara said as he held out a hand that had three clay spiders in it.

"It's faster for Itachi to burn them baka." Kisame said with a snap of his razor sharp teeth.

"Why you…."

"Fuck!" All missing-nins turned to find Hidan and Kakuzu at the edge of the clearing. The two surveyed the scene with interest. "Why weren't we invited to the damn party?"

"Shut up Hidan?"Kakuzu growled. They walked across the bodies to come to a stop in front of the other Akatsuki.

"You two are late." Sasori snapped.

"Fuck you puppet. It's asshole's fault."Hidan hissed as he thumbed at Kakuzu. "Another god damned body."

"That body was valuable."

"Who the fuck cares?" Hidan gazed over the clearing once ore and then looked back. "So what the hell happened?"

"ANBU, obviously."Itachi said in a soft voice. "They were getting too close to the hide out."

Suddenly Zetsu popped out of the earth in the middle of their circle.

"Pein wants you to look for survivors and find out what village they are from. Any survivors are to be brought for questioning." Zetsu's white side said.

"A pity, meals are more fun when it's screaming." His black side added.

"Hn." Itachi turned and started back towards his fallen victims. Hidan and Kakuzu watched as they started searching the bodies.

"What village are they?" Hidan asked. Kisame growled and tore off a headband of one of the ninja before throwing it at him. He caught it and looked down to have a feeling like the wind knocked out of him take over his body. "Kakuzu." He held out the band towards him and Kakuzu's eyes widened. Both immediately began searching the bodies themselves.

"What are you two doing?"Kisame asked as he dropped a body to the ground. Hidan ignored him and walked towards the far end of the bodies. His eyes scanned the area as his heart pounded. Please don't let her be here. He thought. Hidan's eyes scanned over a body and noticed it lying in a familiar position. On the back of the fallen ANBU a bow, quiver, and katana were strapped tightly to it.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan said as her made his way to the body. Kakuzu stood from the body he had been searching and moved towards him. As Hidan reached the quivered body he squatted down and gently rolled the form over to cradle it in his arms. A blood stained masked face was there to greet him and with a tentative hand he pulled it off. The mask fell to the ground and a wealth of mahogany hair was released to pool into the blood.

"No." Hidan whispered. Kakuzu came to stand next to him and his breath sucked in. He looked up at his partner and then back down at her. She was deathly pale. And she was so cold to the touch. Her eyes were tightly closed and blood stained her cheek. "Why isn't she absorbing it?" He whispered. Kakuzu squatted down next to his partner and lifted the left wrist of the ANBU gently. They examined the four cuts and looked at each other.

"She must have been dying." Kakuzu said. Hidan gently set her in Kakuzu's arms and stood before taking off his cloak. He wrapped her in it and took her back into his arms before turning and heading towards the hide out with Kakuzu close behind him.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Kisame snapped. Neither missing-nin listened. They simply ignored him and disappeared into the mouth of Akatsuki's base.

...

_Thanks for reading. Please review. I like input and if there's something that I'm missing or that's bothering you about the story let me know please!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks to the one who reviewed. Only one though...sob...I would really like input readers. Please. Well...here's the next chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

**Chapter 3**

Hidan swept through the hideout to his and Kakuzu's side of the complex. Reaching his room, he kicked open the door and gently lay Ara on the bed after removing her weapons. He set them under the bed before reaching up and gently swept across her cheek. Her lips were tinged blue and half of her face was covered in blood, matting her hair to the side of her head.. Lack of blood did that to her, made her lips turn blue. Kakuzu had been right. She had to have been desperate to do this. It left her to vulnerable. Standing, he moved to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. After wetting it he moved back to her bed side and sat. Kakuzu grabbed his hand stopping any further action.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. Hidan wrenched his hand away.

"Don't touch me damn it."

"You know you can't do that. The blood is beneficial to her."

"I can't fucking leave her like this."

"You are so weak Hidan, you never use common sense. She needs that blood."

"I know damn it!" Kakuzu watched as Hidan bowed his head low. His arms lay limply at his sides as he stood beside the bed. "I know she needs the blood, Jashin knows I do." He looked back at her, the blood stark against her pale face. "At least let me take off the blood on her face. I can't see her like this." Kakuzu stared at his partner as he gazed at Ara. They were good friends. It didn't appear so as much as they argued but since they were first assigned together as a team as genin they had been. He understood his reasoning as well, seeing her like this, even knowing she would be ok, was unnerving. Kakuzu sighed and turned away to take a seat on one of the chairs.

"Just her face Hidan." He said softly. Hidan immediately reseated himself and gently wiped off her face. After finishing he disposed of the cloth and pulled covers over her. A knock at the door caused a deep growl to escape Hidan's lips.

He stomped over to the door and threw it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped. He gazed down at the face of Konan, their leader's partner and to other's suspicion lover perhaps.

"Don't speak to me that way Hidan. You have made Pein furious bringing that creature so far into the lair. He wishes to speak with you and your partner, immediately." She turned and walked away leaving a fuming but concerned Hidan at the door. He turned to Kakuzu who had already risen from his chair. Hidan grabbed his scythe which Kakuzu had carried for him once he had picked Ara up into his arms.

They excited their sanctuary, closing the door behind them. As they walked down the corridor to the main hall Hidan spoke softly.

"We can't linger for long. It will be sunset soon. I want to be there when she wakes up."

"I know Hidan. It will be safer that way." Kakuzu replied. They turned down one last hall and emerged into a large room. It was the gathering place of the Akatsuki. One reserved for meetings and only for that. Hidan and Kakuzu approached the rest of the members cautiously.

"There are no survivors Leader-sama. At least of the ones we searched. I don't know about the one taken by Hidan and Kakuzu." Sasori announced to their leader. He stood before everyone with a deep furrow on his brow. Glancing up, his eyes pierce into the two new comers.

"Hidan, Kakuzu. You are from the village Hidden in the falls. What could be the meaning of this?" Hidan and Kakuzu glanced at each other. Hidan shrugged and Kakuzu answered for both of them.

"Perhaps it is because of us or perhaps, like other villages they are searching for Akatsuki. I would not be certain of which though."

"It's not us." Hidan said as he thought deeply. "They exiled us and swore as long as we never approached the village again we wouldn't be hunted." He glanced up to find everyone but Kakuzu gawking at him. "What?"

"You just spoke without cussing!" Deidara said in a stunned voice. Hidan blinked.

"Fuck you." He growled. They all blinked at him, seemingly ready to ignore what he had said. Hidan turned his head away. Not wanting to say anything further. His mind wandered back to Ara and his heart clenched. They had to move quickly. If sunset came before they reached her Jashin knew what would happen.

"What of the body?" Kisame asked.

"That's a very good question. What makes you two think you can bring that filth into our lair. Survivors are the only to be brought and even then only for torture and information extraction." Kakuzu stepped in front of Hidan just before he pounced on their leader.

"She's not filth you fucking bastard." He snapped.

"You watch your mouth boy." Pein said angrily.

"Wait, she?" Kisame said confused. "It can't be. That's the last ANBU I brought down. No woman would last that long." Kakuzu fought to hold Hidan back as he struggled to reach the shark man. Kisame stood with a wicked grin on his face. "Well well, you seem very protective of her Hidan. Is she really something that special to you or do you just think she will make a good pet?"

"You bastard, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Hidan stop."

"How the fuck can you just stand there and let him say this about Ara?"

"Because I…." Before he could finish a major wind filled chakra swept through the inner room. Arms went up, shielding eyes from the debris.

"What the hell is that?" Deidara yelled over the wind as he huddled against Sasori's puppet form. Konan pressed herself against Pein as he wrapped his arms around her. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other. The sun had set. It had set and they were still in the main room. Both turned but before they could sprint down the hall Zetsu's white half yelled over the wind.

"Where's Tobi?"

"SENPAI!" The group heard Tobi scream from deeper inside the house. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other one last time and started sprinting down the hall. Both just hoped they would make it in time.


	5. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

**Chapter 4**

Hidan and Kakuzu reached the room Ara was in time to see her about to plunge a chakra created kunai into Tobi's chest. Tobi was limp in the hand that held him upright, most likely from being caught in her gaze. Her eyes had changed, her pupils bleeding out till there was nothing but black void. She didn't notice them enter. She was too intent on the victim in front of her. As the kunai started its descent Hidan rushed forward while Kakuzu sent one of his arms hurdling after the arm with the kunai. It effectively hit it causing the kunai to fly from her hand. Hidan hit her squarely as she turned her gaze with a glare at Kakuzu. She and Hidan went hurtling to the ground where Hidan pinned her to the ground. Tobi fell to the floor with a thud but neither male paid him heed.

As Ara fought against Hidan's grasp Kakuzu reattached his arm and pulled out a kunai. Hidan stared down at the frighteningly beautiful face before him. He recognized all the signs. Her canines had grown, effectively creating weapons with a purpose. The blood lust was clear on her face; she saw not his face but what her body needed. Again she struggled, fighting against the tight grasp he had on her wrists. Had her body not absorbed the blood like it did for the first burst of her awakening he wouldn't have been able to keep his grasp. She jerked again and Hidan lost grip of one wrist. Claws came up and made a bloody furrow down the side of his face. Grasping the wrist slammed it to the floor to pin it once more he groaned at the pain.

"Hurry up Kakuzu; I can't hold her for much longer." Blood dripped from his face to land in soft patters across hers. She blinked and jerked again as the blood was absorbed through her skin and pores. Kakuzu took the unsheathed kunai and set it against the side of Hidan's throat creating a slice for steady blood flow to escape. Ara's eyes seemed to dilate more, if that was possible, Hidan loosened his grip and quickly wrapped his arms around her back, effectively trapping her. It didn't matter though, for at the first instant she could she pounced at Hidan, sealing her lips around the wound before sinking in her teeth and drinking deeply.

Hidan hissed at the pain but let her cling to him as she quenched her thirst and returned to her normal being. The chakra wind started to slow before finally disappearing all together. When her sucks gentled and her hold on him became less frantic Hidan loosened his arms on her. Not soon after she stopped completely and pulled away. She sat on the floor dazed while Hidan tried to stand, only to collapse to his knees on the floor. She blinked and looked around the room. Her gaze came to rest on Hidan and Kakuzu, who had lent a leg for Hidan to lean on as his head spun from blood loss.

"H-Hidan? Kakuzu?" She said puzzled. She slowly got to a crouch before standing. Her eyes darted back behind them and Kakuzu looked over his shoulder. Sure enough the rest of Akatsuki were close by staring with glares, anger and some looks of horror. She looked back at her two old teammates then back at the strangers behind them. "W-where am I?"

"Ara, come here." Hidan said hoarsely. When first reborn, Arashi was often dazed and confused. She always seemed to recognize Hidan and Kakuzu but was otherwise uncertain of everything else. She moved to his side and he pulled her into his arms. She curled against his still naked chest and gazed at the blood that still slowly ran from his neck and face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. As she raised a chakra covered hand to his face and started to heal the wound she had caused before moving to the one on his neck. As she did this and softly clung to his body the others moved cautiously into the room. Tobi groaned before sitting up and putting a hand to his head.

"Tobi is a good boy. What happened to good boy Tobi?" He said. No one answered him. They all continued to stare at her.

"Knock it the fuck off!" Hidan hissed at them. Ara looked up at him as she finished her healing.

"Hidan." She said softly. His gaze dropped to meet hers.

"I'm sorry Ara-chan, but they don't need to be looking at you like that."

"They saw didn't they? Did I hurt anyone this time?" Hidan gently cupped her cheek. They never understood why but she always remembers her victims first. It sometimes took her days to remember other things, other past events, and other people. Once it had taken two weeks, scaring both Kakuzu and Hidan, it had been after she had lost control. They had been separated and Ara had lost blood to the point she passed out before she could activate her jutsu. Before they could find her a local villager recovered her and taken her to the small village where he lived. By the time they had arrived it was too late and most of the village had been slaughtered. Even to this day they had not revealed to her the extent of damage she had caused, knowing she couldn't bare knowing it. But she knew she killed in that state, and it scared her.

"No." He whispered back. "No one was hurt. We stopped you in time." She shuttered and sighed while clinging to his chest. Ara was shocked with herself. She had almost done it again. She didn't mind killing. As a ninja it was just a part of the job and that creature deep inside of her enjoyed the bloodshed. But she hated when she lost control and innocents died. That she couldn't stand. Hidan carefully got to his feet and lifted Ara as he rose. Ara wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed not looking at anyone. He walked through the door and moved towards the Kakuzu's room. The Akatsuki parted as he walked by with her in his arms. Kakuzu started to follow but was stopped by Pein's hand on his arm.

"You have explaining to do." He said in a growling voice. Hidan stopped halfway through the door and looked back. Kakuzu and Hidan's eyes met and Hidan nodded softly before continuing through the door giving Ara some privacy and time to rest. Kakuzu turned to the leader and nodded his head.

"We will answer what we can."

...

_Please review! Thankies!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hope you guys enjoy this one...kind of depressing but have fun anyway..._

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

**Chapter 5**

Hidan gently set Ara on the bed. She stared up at him from under a fringe of mahogany hair with large confused amber eyes.

"Hidan." Her soft voice said. He gently sat down bedside her and pushed some strands out of her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Don't worry about it Ara. We're safe."

"But I don't recognize anything and those people. Who are they?"

"Kakuzu and I will explain everything later sweet Ara. Please just get some sleep right now. I'll be back soon." He gently kissed her forehead before standing and moving towards the door.

"Hidan." He turned back to her with his hand on the doorknob.

"Sleep Ara, I won't be far." He gently shut the door and leaned against it with a deep sigh. It was strange being with her again after so many years, having her this close but not wanting to press his luck. He didn't know what she would do when she remembered. How she would react. Blood would most likely spill. She was a gentle woman, or had been at least, but when angered or felt the need to protect she could be deadly. He stood straight and walked to meet the rest of the Akatsuki.

Pein watched as Hidan came to stand next to Kakuzu. He looked at them for a moment while the other's waited silently. His multi-ringed eyes bore into the two but neither flinched.

"Who is she?" He demanded. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other. Hidan sighed.

"She was our teammate, back when we still lived in the Village Hidden in the

Waterfalls."

"That doesn't give enough of an answer." Pein said softly. "Why have you brought her to our sanctuary? She is an enemy, part of the people who threw you out."

"She is not!" Hidan snapped. "She was never apart of that. It was her fa…"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu snapped. Hidan glanced at his partner then clamped his mouth shut

and looked away. Pein lifted an eyebrow at them.

"Her father?" Kakuzu cussed under his breath. He had hoped their leader wouldn't have picked that up but he was, as ever, sharp.

"Yes. Her father was the one who led the way to our banishment."

"Who is he?"

"He's the leader of the village." Pein's eyes darkened with fury.

"You have the daughter of the leader of the Village Hidden in the Falls under my roof? Are you trying to get us discovered?"

"There's no love lost between them. He probably won't even notice she is missing." Kakuzu stated matter of factly.

"How could you possibly know that is true?" Pein demanded.

"Actually they may be right." Kisame inputted. Pein swung his angry gaze to the blue man as Kisame absently scratched his cheek.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Well right before she passed out after I hit her one last time she mumbled something about 'this' being a set up. That it had been suicide from the beginning. I think she was talking about the ANBU's mission."

"What are you talking about?" Hidan demanded. Kisame shrugged.

"That's just what she said. You would have to ask her what it means."

"Then bring her out here. I want to know their purpose here anyway." Pein demanded. Kakuzu shook his head.

"It won't matter. She doesn't remember anything." Pein narrowed his eyes.

"If you are lying to me it will be your head."

"We aren't and we won't know when her memory will return." Hidan said with gritted teeth. Pein eyed them for a moment.

"Speaking of the girl, what was that? What just happened?" Kakuzu took a breath as he thought. He wasn't sure how to deal this information out. Too much could get her into a situation that she wouldn't want to be in, too little could get the three of them into more trouble then they already had. He glanced at Hidan who looked just as unsure as Kakuzu was. Either way they couldn't win but he knew they had to protect Ara.

"We don't know." Kakuzu finally lied. "We can't explain it." Pein looked between the two.

"So be it. Until her memory returns she will be placed in the cellars below."

"What?!" Hidan demanded.

"No you can't do that." Kakuzu hissed.

"She doesn't remember anything!"

"She wouldn't understand!"

"Silence!" Pein roared. "I don't care what she thinks. I will not have an ANBU have free roam of this hideout. She will remain there until her memory returns. Then will see what will be done with her." Pein held up his finger between the two. "And mark my words. If either of you interfere we will see just how 'immortal' the two of you are." He looked at Kisame and Itachi. "Take her to the cellar. Then he turned to Sasori and Deidara. "And if these to try to stop them lock them somewhere secluded." With his final word Pein spun on his heal and left the room with Konan obediently following.

...

_Ok so i know Pein's an asshole but there's motive...and yeah...please review ok? thanks!! ._


	7. Chapter 6

_Ok so short freaking chapter...but I this is kind of an inbetweener...hmm...maybe I should have chaptered it 5.5...hehe...anywho...promise to get you more soon...sorry for the long wait...and I'll try to update soon since it's short..._

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

**Chapter 6**

Hidan slammed his fist into the wall and paced across the room once more. Kakuzu watched as the Jashin worshiper continued back and forth in his agitated manner. He knew this was bothering Hidan, it was bothering himself as well. Hidan stopped at the wall and punched it again before slamming his head against that wall as well.

"Damn it! I can still hear her voice in my ears. How the hell could we just stand there and let those assholes take her." Kakuzu sighed as Hidan stayed with his head leaning against the wall.

"There's nothing we can do Hidan."

"Bull shit! I will not leave her like that."

"And what are we to do? Break her out? We have already heard the consequences of that. Appeal to Pein's better nature? He has none. You know as much about him as I do and that's nothing. So what are you going to do Hidan?" Kakuzu said impatiently. Hidan closed his eyes and wished he could close his ears to his partner's words.

"There as to be something." Hidan said softly.

"There isn't. The best we can hope for is her memories come back soon and this matter straightens itself out." Hidan shook his head and laughed sadly.

"Jashin save us when she does. Who knows what furry her memories will bringforth."

….

Ara stayed sat back in a corner as the darkness crowded in around her. Hidan and Kakuzu had disappeared from sight and she didn't understand why. Something nagged at her as well. This place didn't feel right. The blue man, Kisame, she believe the dark haired man had called him, had sneered something to her about surviving this too. And she didn't understand why. Tucking her legs up under her chin she rested her head against her knees. She would get her answers. No matter how long it took, she would find out what was going on and what she was forgetting.

...

_Told you...freaking short...I will update asap though...promise..._


	8. Chapter 7

_Again short...and it took me longer to write then I wanted it to...I was still kind of stuck...I want to thanks my friend Sumi for helping me though...luvs yeah girl...anywho..one with the chappie!_

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

Chapter 7

"It's been 4 fucking days." Hidan grumbled as he and Kakuzu arrived back at the Akatsuki lair after an over night mission. "How much longer is he going keep her locked in there?"

"Shut up Hidan. You heard what he said. Not until her memories come back." Kakuzu snapped.

"He could at least let us see her."

"Just shut up."

"I swear if anything happens to her I'll kill that son of a…"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu growled. Hidan's mouth snapped shut and he looked at him evilly.

"Fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan growled before storming off. Kakuzu sighed.

"Come back soon Ara. For all of our sakes."

….

Ara lay in her cell sleeping. She twitched as a nightmare consumed her dreams.

She felt herself stumble against a tree as blood dripped from a wound in her side. She gazed through her facemask at the fallen ANBU. Akatsuki was far more powerful then the council had led on. Of course they had been hoping to only find a couple of them, but it seemed instead they had stumbled onto their lair…

_Her heart started to speed as she pulled out her last kunai and made four slits running up her arm on her left wrist and across the artery in her thumb. Blood started to pour even more rapidly to the ground. She finally allowed herself to fall forward, her right hand releasing the kunai and then falling to lie in a puddle of warm blood…_

She jerked awake as her memories came rushing back. She sat up quickly and stumbled to her feet. Her hand went to her side and she shook her head rapidly. Kakuzu, Hidan. She couldn't believe it. They were here. And her was Akatsuki. The people she was sent to destroy and/or gather information on. She laughed bitterly.

"Good trap _Daddy_." She spat out. "Too bad I made it."

…

As the Akatsuki went about their lives below, Waterfall Village ANBU gathered above ground. They had found the burnt ground where the battle a few days before had taken place. Now only chard remains existed where their fellow ANBU had fallen.

"What the hell happened here?" One asked. The other's just looked around while shaking their heads.

"I don't know. Could it have been something **she** would have done?"

"And kill her fellow ANBU? No. Akatsuki maybe." Their leader said.

"If it was Akatsuki then they are a lot stronger then even we imagined." Another with a cat mask added.

"Don't you think it's cruel? Sending so many of us into such a battle with so little knowledge?"

"With that bitch? No. She deserved it. Anything that unstable shouldn't be left with civil people." One with a dog mask huffed.

"That's harsh. She was only doing as she was ordered." The cat mask snapped.

"So?"

"Shut up. Lets leave before we are detected." Their leader said before turning ready to run back through the trees.

"It's kind of too late for that." The ANBU slowly turned to find several Akatsuki members behind them.

"You're dead."

...

_PLease review! Thankies!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Yaay! one review! please give me more guys? I hope you're enjoying this though...okies..onto disclaimers..._

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

Chapter 8

Hidan slammed the door open as the persistent knocking continued.

"What?" He snapped. Kakuzu stood before him.

"More ANBU from the village have shown. We have been called out to fight." He said before turning and taking off in a sprint. Hidan grinned and grabbed his scythe before taking off after him. Suddenly he stopped. Glancing around he saw that most of the other Akatsuki had been called out as well. Smiling to himself Hidan turned and backtracked before walking deeper into the Akatsuki lair. As he reached the cells where prisoners were to be kept he paused and looked up and down the rows.

"Ara?"

…

Ara froze from her searching as she heard her name being called softly. Her heart pounded at hearing her name come from his lips again. She shook her head. She wasn't a lovesick teenager anymore. She was a shinobi, an ANBU Blackops. And right now, she was in trouble and stuck in enemy territory. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hidan?" She said softly back. She didn't like playing him innocent. It felt wrong, but right now, all she could do was survive. She saw a face appear in the window before keys rattled and her door swung open. She threw up her hands, shielding her eyes from the light. After they began to adjust she slowly lowered them to gaze at her once upon a time teammate. Her breath hitched.

He still looked like this Hidan she had once knew and loved, but now he was taller and more filled out. His eyes scanned over her, eyes filled with worry. Ara stared up at him before slowly walking forward. She pressed a hand to his chest and slowly pushed him back.

"Ara?" He said questioningly. When his back finally hit the wall behind them she struck out, sending his scythe to the floor. Hidan's eyes widened a bit as she brought her other hand up, one that contained one of her chakra kunai.

"Where are my bow and katana?" She demanded. Hidan's eyes widened a bit more before he slumped against the wall.

"I should have fucking known. When you didn't run into my arms I should have known you had regained your fucking memories." Her eyes flinched a little but she remained where she was.

"Where?"

"In…in my rooms."

"Take me there."

"We don't have enough fucking time. Right now the Akatsuki are up fighting more damn ANBU from Waterfall. If you are to get away we have to move quickly." Ara paled at his words.

"What?"

"ANBU have come here. I don't know why. My teammates are up there fucking fighting. I took the opportunity to help you escape. If we are to succeed we need to fucking go now."

She stepped back. Letting her arm drop to her side.

"Show me Hidan. Show me where my weapons are."

"Ara." She let the kunai disperse and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt before doing something she had never done before.

"Damn it Hidan. I want no more deaths here. Those ANBU were and are my people, my men. I want no more to die because of that bastard." Hidan seemed taken a back but slowly touched her hands pulling them from his shirt. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He gently smiled.

"Come on. If that's what you want we don't have much time." She gave him a grateful smile before letting go. Hidan grabbed his scythe and they sprinted back down the hall.

...

_Review please! Thanks..._


	10. Chapter 9

_Warning!! This next part (and I'm doing this for my friend Sumi's sake because she freaked out at me) is really really bloody...angsty and I guess you could say somewhat cruel...just a warning ok? Now onto the story...oh and thanks for the review...lol_

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning (2) Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

Chapter 9

Ara followed Hidan out of the lair as she finished strapping on her gear. Outside bodies already lay on the ground, slaughtered from the fight. Blood soaked the ground turning the green grass to a sickly black shade. The other ANBU who were still standing were engaged in a fierce battle. Hidan took off to join Kakuzu who was up against 5 of them.

"Stop!" Ara cried. "I am Arashi, captain of the ANBU of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and I order you to stop men!" Three ANBU pulled away from the Akatsuki they were fighting.

"Captain!" One called. "It's Arashi! She's alive!"

Another ANBU, who she recognized Captain Teruo from the hawk mask he was wearing, pulled back from the Akatsuki member he was fighting.

"Kill her!" He ordered. Ara's eyes widened as the three charged at her. Reaching back she grabbed the end of her katana and unsheathed it to block two of the three attacks. The third attacker she kicked, sending him flying back.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded and she continues to fight them off.

"Our orders!" The one she had kicked growled. He threw out a kunai, which she easily blocked before swing down her sword to cut him across the chest. He screamed as he fell to the round and Ara whirled the blade around to make the final blow.

"You bitch!" One of the remaining two hissed. They both ran forward attacking her in unison but with a few quick strokes both lay on the ground at her feet as well. She turned to find that many of the other ANBU had fallen as well.

"Retreat!" Captain Teruo cried to his remaining ANBU. However before any of them could take to the trees they were struck down. Just as Teruo was about to leave the ground Ara sheathed her katana and pulled out her bow. After stringing two arrows she pulled back, aimed and let lose. The two arrows flew through the sky to strike the ANMU captain in each shoulder and pinned him to a tree. He let out a small scream.

An Akatsuki member with his own katana moved up to make the final blow. But before he could swing Ara stepped between them.

"No." She snapped. "I want him alive." She turned her back on the raven haired man as his red eyes bore into the back of her head. Reaching out she grabbed both arrows and sharply pulled, removing the arrows from the captain and him from the tree. He screamed again.

"What is she doing out of her cell?" Pein demanded. Ara ignored him and grabbed the captain and a kunai from her pouch to press into his neck.

"Do it kill me!" Teruo growled through gritted teeth.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, ignoring him. He gritted his teeth but didn't answer. Ara pulled the kunai away from his throat and slammed the blade into the hole in his right shoulder. Teruo screamed again.

"I…I won't say. You can't make me." He gasped. Ara glared at him before manifesting a kunai out of chakra. Teruo's eyes widened. "That's not possible. No one can do that."

She held the chakra blade against his cheek.

"Tell me why you are here." She hissed again. He shook his head.

"No." Her eyes blazed. She took the kunai in her hand and flipped it so she held the blade. The she threw her arm out away from her body, sending the kunai flying into one of the bodies lying on the ground. As the kunai struck the body it exploded, sending blood and body parts flying. It sprayed Ara and Teruo, leaving half of their face covered in blood and other unsightly bits. Teruo stared at the body, which now lay in pieces.

"Tell me or you'll find out what that feels like while you are still breathing. I'll just start with your arms or your legs."

"Yo-you're _Chi __Youkai_. You're the Blood Demon." He whispered as he looked back to see the blood on Ara's skin being absorbed.

"Yes." She growled. "I'm the assassin we were told to look out for. I'm the one who killed those people. I'm the one my father used as a tool to obtain what he wanted."

"You're lying. You're father wouldn't have created such a monster." Ara laughed darkly.

"It shows what you know about the man. Now tell me. Why were you sent here?"

"We…we were sent to make sure you were dead." He gasped as his face paled.

"By who?"

"Your father."

"What were you told to do if I was still alive?"

"We were told to kill you." Ara stared up at him as a coldness settled over her heart. Her own team, men she had lead, men who had trusted her and she had trusted back. Sent to kill her, and they would have too.

"You bastard." She heard Hidan say from behind her.

"Hidan shut up." She stated mutely. The chakra kunai was came back up and pressed against his throat. "You listen to me Teruo and listen well. You are going to go back to the village. You are going to tell your leader I am dead."

"No! You can't do that." Pein growled. Ara glanced over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Another thing." She said turning back to the paled ANBU captain. "Your team was killed by some Akatsuki members you happened to run across after finding my body. All you know is that they are powerful. You know nothing else. Got it?"

"If you let me go, what makes you think I won't spill all I know and use it against you." Ara felt a dark look cross her eyes. She gathered chakra around her and let her eyes and teeth transform until she looked almost demonic.

"Because if you don't." She said with a wicked grin that bore her fangs to him. "I'll show you the reason's for my other names and you'll learn first hand what it's like to be at my mercy." He gulped and nodded his head. She let her chakra kunai disperse and she grabbed the kunai that was still in his shoulder and yanked it out. He let out a soft cry. She stepped away and he stumbled away from them and into the trees. "Remember my last Teruo." She called after him as he jumped into the trees and disappeared from sight.

"What makes you think, that a girl like you could hold a threat to a man like him?" She heard Pein snap behind her. She started to laugh. Her head fell back and she laughed before slowly turning around to look at the Akatsuki members, her face still contorted with her fangs and eyes.

"Would you want to face me?"

...

_Sumi said I'm soulless...I hope you guys don't agree...o.O...loland if you do...oh well...thanks for reading...  
Review please...thanks..._


	11. Chapter 10

_Sorry...long time to update...but it's done...here's the next one...so different from the last but oh well...lol...here you go guys..._

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

Chapter 10

Ara sat on the bed in Hidan's room with her legs pulled up to her chest. She stared blankly forward like she had been for the past hour. Hidan and Kakuzu had led her off the now burning blood stained battlefield and down to their rooms after Pein had offered her a position in the Akatsuki. She had remained silent but he seemed to take it as an agreement on her part. After leading her here her two old teammates had bowed out leaving her alone. Though Hidan seemed hesitant. Now she sat alone. Trying to leave her mind and heart empty. Though inside she was breaking.

Little love was seen between her father and herself but in the end they were still father and child. Though harsh he was as a father and leader she couldn't help but feel the deep betrayal that she had started to feel so many years ago grow to a point that was breaking her being. A tear slowly slipped down her cheek and she buried her face in her knees; such weakness, such pitiful frailty.

She stayed like that as the tears continued to slip down her cheeks. Then the tears started to flow heavier until she started to sob. Then the sobs grew heavier until her whole body shook with each one. So much she had sacrificed. So much she had done for the man who was her father. So much she had given. So many lives she had taken. So much she herself had lost, first her teammates, then slowly parts of her soul and humanity which she felt slip away every time she allowed her mother's blood to take over her. Now she sat and let the last of her heart and soul slip away with the tears and in one of her greatest moments of weakness the one thing she didn't want to happen happened. The door opened.

…

Hidan entered his room and found Ara in a state is which he had never seen her. In so many years he couldn't remember seeing her so broken or hearing such a broken sound come from her. He softly shut the door behind him and locked it before walking to the bed and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ara?" His hand was slapped away.

"No. G-go away." She whispered in broken sobs.

"Ara stop. Come here." He gently grabbed her arms and tried to pull her to him but she fought. Pulling back from him while keeping her head down.

"No. Hidan don't. Pl-please."

"Damn it Ara stop." Hidan finally managed to pull her into his arms. At first she resisted him, sitting stiffly beside him but soon her fight and resolve melted away, leaving her to slump against him. She grasped at his shirt and buried her face in his chest as her tears continued to fall.

Hidan wasn't sure of what to do. He didn't know how to make her stop crying. He had never seen her cry before. All he could think to do was hold her and hope she would be all right. After sometime Ara's crying started to cease, when she finally lay in his arms quiet he pulled back to look down at her. Ara continued to clutch at him but looked away, not wanting him to see her face. Hidan gently reached out and placed his fingers under her chin until she was looking up into his eyes.

"Ara?" He said questioningly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm…"

"Ara hush. You don't need to explain it. I understand you are hurting right now."

"Hidan stop, you don't…"

"Hush. I know. But I also know you and you aren't the type of woman to cry like this." He gently reached up and wiped away her tears. She stared up at him with large brown eyes. Hidan stared back at her for a moment and his eyes widened in surprise as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Ara kissed him softly before pulling back and resting her head on his chest once more.

"I missed you Hidan." She whispered against him. Hidan picked up a hand and softly ran it down the back of her head.

"I missed you too my sweet Ara." He stayed quiet for a moment. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

"No." Ara whispered as her eyes started to droop. Hidan pulled her completely into his lap and cradled her more closely to him as exhaustion from her crying finally took over her and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Later then Ara, for we must speak of it sometime." No answer replied. She the soft sounds of her quiet breathing.

...

_Please review! Thanks guys!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Sorry it took so long to update but now you can have two chapters at once...hehe...enjoy!!_

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

Chapter 11

Ara stood at the top of the cliffs with Hidan and Kakuzu on either side of her. They had just completed her first mission as an Akatsuki member. Hidan had a body slung over his shoulder and Ara kept eyeing it wearily. Below them lay a village; one Kakuzu had insisted they stop at.

"So, you're taking it down there, and you are going to sell it?" Ara asked softly. Kakuzu nodded. She shook her head and the three started down to the village below.

While Kakuzu completed his 'sales,' Ara and Hidan sat at a small sake house waiting patiently. Or at least Ara was, Hidan was muttering under his breath while they sat there.

"Hidan please stop." Ara said softly.

"This is fucking ridiculous. I don't know why the hell he can't just leave those fucking bodies alone.

"Hidan."

"Sorry Ara-chan." He proceeded in quieting down. While they sat there in silence a few men's voices rose from across the room. Ara fidgeted nervously while the conversation caught Hidan's interest. She closed her ears to the men's words. She already knew what they were speaking of. It was her, or at least her other half, the assassin inside her. She stared down at the cup in her hands. She hated being in public, hated having so many people around her. Setting down the cup she crossed her arms across her stomach and glared down at the table.

Hidan listened to the men for awhile and glanced over at Ara. She looked upset, staring down at her cup, ignoring everything around her. Hidan reached out and touched her arm.

"Ara." She glanced up. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and looked back down.

"Come on you two. Let's go." Kakuzu said from behind them.

They travelled to the next village and stopped for the night. Kakuzu purchased a room, with much protest from Hidan who wanted two rooms. Kakuzu couldn't be swayed, not that Ara cared either way. She had been oddly silent through the last leg of their journey that day.

After the three had soaked in the bathes they joined each other for a meal before they slept. During which Hidan decided to bring up the discussion he had overheard at the Sake house to Kakuzu. Ara set down her chopsticks and stood before moving to the door.

"Ara-chan, where are you going?" Hidan asked her. She looked back at him but left closing the door behind him.

Ara walked out into the open air breathing deeply. A light rain had started since they had gone inside and she could tell that it was just the beginning of a long storm. She walked until she came to the center of a courtyard. Lifting her face to the rain Ara let the cool, fresh water run down, cooling off her mood and clearing her mind.

Soon the light rain started to grow heavier until it soaked through her clothes to the skin hidden underneath. Thunder started to rumble above and soon lightening lit the sky. Ara didn't know how long she stood there but soon she felt a presence behind her and she turned. As she looked behind her lightening once again lit the sky showing a tall cloaked figure behind her. Ara sighed and shook her head.

"What is it Hidan?"

"What's wrong Ara? What made you run off like that?" Ara stayed silent but soon felt his warm arm on her back.

"It's nothing Hidan I just needed some air." She said softly. A warm cloak enveloped her and she looked at Hidan to see his bare chest.

"We should go back in Ara. You'll get sick in weather like this." Ara nodded her head and both turned and started back to where they were staying.


	13. Chapter 12

_Ok...so the rating changes in this...it's now Mature with a capital end...there is sex in this chapter...so be warned...if you don't like it...skip the part...it's marked...thanks bye bye...please review!!_

_DISCLAIMER: I does not own Naruto.  
Warning Violence/angst/this will get very bloody people/sexual hints  
Pairings- So far Hidan/OC  
Thanks!_

**Chapter 12**

Ara lay on her mat listening to the sounds of the rain storm outside. She could hear Kakuzu snoring lightly on far side of the mat and no sounds came from Hidan who lay between the two. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling as the lightening outside lit up the world, painting shadows across the walls and ceiling. Ara sighed, closed her eyes and tensed as she felt Hidan shift next to her.

"You aren't sleeping Ara, anything wrong?" Ara opened her eyes and looked over at Hidan who was sitting up slightly as he leaned on his elbow and looked down at her. Ara smiled softly and sat up, curling her legs around her as she turned to face Hidan.

"No, just listening to the rain outside." She stated softly as another roll of thunder shook the outside world.

"Yeah, it's pretty to listen too huh?" She nodded. The pair fell into silence as the wind whipped a tree to lightly scratch the side of their room. Another flash of lightening lit the room providing the two missing-nin the sight of each other. Hidan smiled at her and Ara smiled back before looking down at the blanket that curled around her feet.

"What?" Hidan asked softly. Ara shook her head but Hidan lightly grabbed her chin and turned her so they were looking each other in the eye. "Tell me."

"It's just hard to believe the three of us are together again. It's strange and a bit nostalgic. Sometimes I feel it's just a dream, and I'll wake up soon to find that I'm still alone in that village." Hidan leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"I know. I understand what you are saying. It was so hard to walk away from you that night. If it hadn't been for Kakuzu I wouldn't have let you stay."

"Why did you leave me behind?" Ara asked him softly. Hidan sighed and looked away for a few seconds before looking back at her.

"We both knew that the path we were about to take would be a dark, deadly and bloody one. I know you always wanted to be a shinobi, but I knew how much you hated to kill. I didn't want to see you suffer and neither did Kakuzu. We made a decision together to make you stay, knowing that there at least you would have a warm place to stay and you would always have food to eat." Ara stared up at him for a second before looking down at the mat she sat on. "Ara-chan?" Hidan said softly moving closer. Ara felt tears starting to rise in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Hidan reached out and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"I wish I had gone with you. So much would be different then. And I wouldn't…"She trailed off and buried her face in his chest.

"Ara."

"It was me." Hidan stared at her confused. She shook her head against his chest.

"The person those men were talking about, the ninja that killed all those people, that massacred so many innocents, that was me." Hidan looked at her stunned. The Ara he knew couldn't have done such things. It just didn't seem possible.

"Ara…" He started.

"He made me do it. He made me become an assassin. A monster. I hated doing it. But I had nothing left in the world with you two gone I was so alone. There was only him and his cruelty. Every hit, every word, every action, every face, I took the anger he had created inside me and used it on others. I murdered families, monks, powerful people, anyone he told me too and I couldn't stop it."

"Why didn't you run? You could have come found us."

"I tried. Anytime I left the village I looked for you two. And I couldn't run away. I tried, I tried so many times, but he always found me. I don't know how but he did. And I couldn't skip out on the missions. If I did he would punish me in the worst way he could think of, than send me back to do it again. There was no escaping it, just none."

"Ara-chan." Hidan's eyes glanced over her shaking form. This couldn't be his Ara, this small scared woman. She was always strong, always smiling, always. Hidan softly kisses her lips. "You can't blame yourself for surviving, for fighting. It's his fault, not yours. She curled up closer to him as he held her gently. He glanced down at her again to see her clutching something tightly in her hands. Hidan placed his hands over hers. "What's this?" Ara opened her hands to reveal a beautiful amulet. Hidan's fingers lightly traced the pattern.

"It was my mother's. He gave it to me a little while after you two left." Ara traced her hand over the intricate swirls.

"You have never had anything from her before." Hidan said softly.

"I know. It makes me feel close to her." Hidan cradled her gently against him and they sat in silence listening to the rain. Ara rested her head on his chest enjoying the closeness they were experiencing. Hidan couldn't help notice how aware his male body was of the soft feminine one that lay in his arms. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her.

"Hidan?"

"I want to tell you something Ara, but I don't know how to say it." He whispered.

"What is it?"

"It's just…" He paused seeming to search for the words he wanted to use before continuing. "Ever since that night, ever since we left you on the cliff I have felt empty inside. Then that day we found you, the day you came back into our life, my life. I have been so happy. I think, no I know, I have known for awhile now, I just didn't know…" Ara placed her fingers against his lips.

"Hidan just tell me please."

"I…I love you Ara. Jashin knows how much I do." Ara looked up at him shocked. That was the last thing she had expected from his lips. Hidan looked down at her waiting for a reply, anything, feeling as though his heart was lying bare on his chest.

"Hidan." Ara breathed. Hidan looked away.

"It's ok Ara. I understand if you don't feel the same." Ara gently turned him back to her and gently kissed his lips.

"I love you too Hidan."

Hidan closed his eyes and smiled at hearing those words from her lips before he rolled Ara onto her back. She squeaked in surprise when she felt his hard male body press against her soft feminine one.

"Hidan…" She said softly.

"I can't wait Ara. I have waited too long as it is."

"But Kakuzu…"

"It's his fault we are in the same room." He whispered back to her as there was another roll of thunder. "Besides, the storm will mute our cries."

"Hidan…" She was cut off by his lips crushing hers. As he pulled away she lay stunned underneath him feeling breathless.

"Say yes Ara, I know you want this too."

"Hidan…" Ara said as she stared into his eyes.

"Say yes." He said, his lips hovering centimeters above hers.

"Yes."

_(Ok...this is the sex scene...you don't want to read it turn back now and if you do....then ENJOY!! ^_^...lol)_

Hidan's lips meshed with Ara's and his tongue deftly pushed inside her mouth. She closed her eyes letting the sensations run through her. Hidan's hand ran down her side before pushing up the thin shirt she was wearing for bed. Ara's tensed as she felt his hand brush her breast. Hidan pulled back and looked down into her eyes as his hand enveloped her small breast. She arched her back at the feel of his calloused hand running across her sensitive nipple. He kissed her again before pulling off her shirt leaving her lying beneath him in only her underwear. She felt her cheeks redden when a flash of lightening highlighted her body under his watchful gaze.

"Ara." He breathed. He leaned close and kissed her again, pressing their naked chests together. Ara's arms moved to wrap around his neck. Their tongues battled while Hidan continued exploring the plains of Ara's body with his hands. As he pulled away he started running his lips across her neck and down her chest to her breast were he took his time nursing at her breasts. Ara clenched her hands in his hair breathing harshly.

"Hidan." She whimpered. He looked up before continuing down her torso. She felt him run his tongue down the center of her belly before it dipped softly into her belly button. "Hidan." She whimpered again. He moved back up kissing her lips softly before carefully baring the rest of her body to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly. She nodded and kissed him desperately. Hidan ran his hand down her flat tummy before softly dipping into her core. She pulled back from his lips and cried out as thunder roared above them. He pulled his fingers from her center, happy to find her wet and ready before he quickly pulled off his clothes and lay back on top of her pressing his hardness against her thigh. She stared up at him with wide eyes at the feel of his hard length against her.

"Hidan?" She questioned. He smiled at her gently before softly kissing her lips.

"We can stop now, if you want."

"No…it's not…it just…"

"I know, but I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I'll go slow. If it's too much tell me and I'll stop, ok?" She nodded. Hidan placed one of his knees between her legs and gently pressed between them slowly spreading her thighs. She tensed and stopped him from any further movement. "Ara you have to let me in or this is the farthest we can go." He whispered.

"I'm scared."

"You know I would never hurt you Ara-chan."

"I know."

"Then please Ara, please." She looked up into his eyes and complied letting him settle his hips between her thighs. Ara's breaths came out in short gasps as he slowly pressed forward. Ara tensed as the head of him move into her entrance causing pain. Hidan stopped and gazed down at her as she dug her nails into his arms.

"Ara?"

"It…it hurts."

"Just for a moment, I promise." Hidan said. "I know a way we can get past this."

"How?"

"Kiss me Ara, kiss me hard." They pressed their lips together and Hidan invaded her mouth with his tongue. As she melted into his kiss Hidan surged forward and Ara accidently bit down on his tongue. Hidan pulled back from her mouth.

"Shit." He mumbled as he rested his forehead on the pillow beside Ara's head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you." She whispered feeling horrified at what she just did.

"It…It's not that Ara-chan."

"Then what…" He picked up his head and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You feel better than I could have ever imagined." Ara blushed and kissed him softly. Hidan kissed her back before slowly starting to move inside her.

Ara and Hidan spun into paradise as Hidan gently road her. As the pleasure they shared increased so did their need for each other until they road each other in a frenzy of passion and pleasure. Just as he said, the storm that road the earth outside covered their cries as Ara and Hidan met each other on a level of intimacy that only the most passionate of lovers could reach; as they finally reached their peak and slowly started the slow ride to earth Hidan moved off of Ara and pulled her into his arms. They clung to each other as they relearned how to breathe and calmed their fast beating hearts.

"I love you Hidan." Ara whispered against Hidan's chest. Hidan softly kissed her hair and smiled to himself.

"I love you to Arashi." The two young lovers slowly drifted off to sleep both lulled by the tiredness of their bodies, their beating hearts, and the storm that raged outside.

...

_please review!_


End file.
